Smart people Need love to
by kogalove
Summary: Estonia and Billund love each other,but Denamek does not aprove


I do not own Hetalia just my oc

Country/state/city/town:Billund (city in Denmark)

Name:Valda

Hair:blonde a strand of hair is out of place on the top of her head

Eyes:green

Looks:White under shirt,brown jacket with belt around waist,red pants,and black boots

Crush:Estonia

Pets:Great Dane named Jakob

*Denmark is her big brother

*She is the totaly diffrent then Denmark she nags him all the time

*She drinks just like Denmark

*She is the same height as Denmark just a inch shorter

*start story*

Billund was siting at the table drunk with her older brother drunk to he slured "Y-your drunk you giant." she slured back "No you hic are you lazy ass." the bored voice of Norway broke in saying "You both both idoits."Both drunk blondes jumped up,but fell down Billund said "Owww I wish Estonia was here hic."Denmark said "W-what why."the younger girl looked at the older one and grined saying "I-I love him."she then broke out into a fit of said "What hic ever get to bed you drunk."she smaked him and cryed out "Why dont you love me!" he huged her saying "I do,but your a bitch."She then smacked him,Norway just shook his head.

Billund awoke in her bed shirt still on but no pants and just one boot on she had gotten drunk so much she dident even care about hangovers just like her brother,but that reminded her he had paper work to fill got dressed and left her room and charged to her brother's and dident even knocked she found him naked on the foor with a picture of all the nordics walked over to him like normal and kicked him he awoke with a groan and rubed his eyes "What I was sleeping."she drouped a stack of paper between his legs and said "Fill it all out."Then she left as she sat down eating with Iceland why Norway read the newspaper her phone rang she answered it "Ja."a voice she knew all to well that made her heart flutter answered "Valda,hey its Estonia do you want to hang out today?"hearing her name being said by him made her heart fly he and the nordics were the only ones aloud to call her by her name.

Then she rembered he was waiting for a answer "Yeah should we do."he said "Well Russia is away so I was thinking you could come over."she smiled and said "Ok i'll be there soon."With that they hung up she stood up and right when she was about to leave the cold voice of Norway came to her ears "Hot date with what will your brother think."She fell to the floor and stood and walked out she got ready and cheaked on her brother he was folding and makeing airplanes out of the paper she growled and yelled "Denmark get to work!I'm going out so by the time I get back you better have that all done or i'll kill you with you own ax!" he yelped and said " where are you going?"he tilted his head and she said "Estonia's Russia is gone for the day."Denmark's eyes glittered and he said "This is my time to be a big brother!I'll kill him if he touches you and if he does make sure to use a condom."She blushed and slamed the door.

As she knocked on the door to Russia's house the snow biteing at her cheeks the snow at home wasent this bad then Estonia answered it and pulled her in saying "You look so cold come on lets get you to the fire."he took her by the hand and it would of made her heart fly if she wasent so cold,but his hand was so warm he took her to a room with a large fireplace in it and a couch and two chairs she knew this was the liveing was diffrent from her's that had a tv and was messy from her brother,she sat infront of the fireplace with Estonia and Lithuania came in and smiled "Hi Billund."she smiled and said "Liet I told you to call me Valda your my friend."Lithuania smiled and said "Sorry,so whats up?" he sat next to her makeing Estonia mad he was the only one aloud to call Billund by her real name and he dident like his brother siting so close to her.

Soon Latvia came in smileing saying "Valda!"he ran over and huged her she smiled and huged him back "Hey Latvia."as they all talked Estonia got angrey then said "Me and Valda will be going to my room we wish not to be disturbed."he then grabed her hand and pulled her into his room she had been and slept in his room many pulled her hand away and jumped onto his bed and kicked her boots off and jacket and layed on his bed in her white under shirt and red pants very closed her eyes it was so peaceful with Estonia she loved haveing a break from her brother she loved him,but he stressed her could rember times comeing here and Estonia rubing her back till she fell asleep,she loved those memorys.

The bed creeked at the added weight of Estonia as he layed beside her she cuddled up next to him her head on his chest soon she fell loved this with her laying on his chest he was very happy what he would give to make her his he would even fight her truely loved her he had gotten signs that she liked him,but with her you just cant he to fell asleep listening to her soft breath.

When she awoke Estonia had his arms wraped around her and she wiggled out of his arms and looked at Estonia still asleep she wanted to make sure Denmark did his work so she called him on the forth ring he picked up"Hey sis."she heared a bang on the other line she said "Did you do your work?"he paused then said "Yep all of it done."she dident belive him and said "Are you lyeing to me because I can call Norway and see."he said "No not Norway fine i'll finish it."he mummbled something else she dident catch then said "Love you bye."she replyed "Love you to bye."she hung up and sighed he was to jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders and looked behind her to see Estonia with a soft smile.

He pulled her to the bed and started to rub her shoulders she sighed and leaned into the door burst open and Latvia ran in with tears in his eyes and said "Valda I triped and cut myself."Estonia watched as Billund sat up and helped Latvia just like a mother makeing him think what his and hers kids would look like makeing him blush she was done said "I should be going Denmark gets worryed."Estonia was disapointed,but said "Ok i'll see you later."She smiled and huged him and and left.

As Billund unlocked the door and walke in she was greated with a messy house she sighed and walked into Norways room he was asleep and then Icelands he was asleep and then Denmark's he was on his bed still awake she walked over and said " should be asleep."she stroked his spicky hair he put his hand on hers and chuckled saying "My little sister is acting like a mom to me I know i'm about to and yes I did all the paper you go to bed."She smiled and left the room shuting the door softly and went to her's.

Billund walked into the hallway away from the noise of the meeting room she sighed and leaned aginst the wall then a voice said "To loud right?"she jumped and looked at who the voice came from the saw Estonia on his laptop she smiled and said "Yeah."he walked over and shut his laptop and said "Valda do you like me I mean as more of a friend."She was shocked and blushed bright red then studdered put a reply "W-well you see well...yes."he smiled and said "Will you go out with me."She smiled and noded he smiled and kissed her gently she kissed was the most relexed she had ever been.


End file.
